


Moon

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Subaru-chan thinks about his life with the Sakurazukamori. And yes, it's another video/songfic from my early days as an fanfic writer.





	Moon

_In the night your light comes creeping_

_around my bed_

 

[Subaru lies awake on his bed, the moon shines through a nearby window highlighting his face]

 

 

_Stirring up memories_

_Taking me back to the times we shared_

_when we were childhood friends_

 

 

[Subaru and Hokuto bump into a woman with a dog, who has a bandage on its leg. Seishirou comes out of the clinic and smiles as he greets them]

 

_Seems like yesterday_

_the world was full of innocence_

 

[Subaru blushes at a remark from Hokuto who is laughing wildly. Seishirou just sits calmly, smiling as he sips his tea, watching the twins]

 

_Moon you seemed so far away_

_on the night that you shined on my first kiss_

 

[Subaru and Seishirou are locked in the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. A full moon shines down on them. Sei comes up behind him and turns him around, kissing a very startled Subaru]

 

_Oh nothing stays the same for long_

_Seasons change and life goes on_

_But eye in the sky you always remain the same_

 

[Older Subaru is now standing at the window watching the moon. The moonlight sparkles on the tears welling up in his eyes]

 

_Moon you follow me where I go_

_Moon whatever I am you know me_

_My secrets are safe with you forevermore_

 

[Subaru has gone outside and is now in a nearby park. He sits on a bench and watches the sakura blossoms fall, the moonlight making each one a delicate pale jewel]

 

_I look up and see you shinning bright_

_I am not alone_

 

[Suddenly a shadow appears over the moon. Subaru looks up and sees Seishirou standing before him]

 

_Moon you know all of my dreams_

_With you I'm never far from home_

 

[Subaru glares at the sakurazukamori who just smiles. Seishirou reaches out to him, but Subaru flinches and turns away, moonlight glistening on newly formed tears]

 

_I think of the years gone by_

_the tears I've cried the broken dreams_

 

[Younger Subaru stands before Hokuto’s grave with his grandmother. Tears stream down his cheeks in a never-ending river]

 

_Moon you seemed so far away_

_But you were always right there watching me_

 

[The camera pulls back and we see Seishirou standing in shadows watching the funeral and Subaru. Subaru senses something and looks and sees Seishirou, a sad smile on his face]

 

_Nothing stays the same for long_

_Seasons change and life goes on_

_But eye in the sky you always remain the same_

 

[Seishirou hesitates for a moment then, gently touches Older Subaru’s shoulder. The younger man stiffens, but doesn’t resist as Sei turns him around gently and kisses him. The moon bathes them in its silver light]

 

_Moon you follow me where I go_

_Moon whatever I am you know me_

_My secrets are safe with you forevermore_

[Sei and Subaru are lying in bed together, Subaru asleep in Sakurazukamori’s arms. Seishirou smiles and gently kisses the top of Subaru’s head. “Aishiteru,” he whispers before settling into sleep himself]

**Author's Note:**

> First things first I don’t own either the song or the characters, they belong to the wonderful women of CLAMP so please don’t sue me.
> 
> In case you’re wondering where this song came from, it’s from the second Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack, which, unfortunately, I don’t have. I came across the lyrics while surfing the net one day and thought it make a good Subaru/Seishirou fic since CLAMP hand-picked it for Subaru.


End file.
